Angel while sleeping, Devious otherwise
by YourFace1999
Summary: John had never seen Sherlock asleep before. Now seeing him asleep everything came spilling out. But what if our favourite consulting detective was half awake and heard everything. Rating may change if sequel


John Watson walked up the stairs to his flat on 221b Baker Street. He had just come back from being kidnapped by Mycroft because he wanted an update on his brother. John didn't know why he needed Johns update he knew Mycroft had cameras hidden in their flat. How did he know? He showed up at Mycroft's office and saw him checking up on his brother. Of course he wasn't quite sure if Sherlock knew. Though it did tempt John to remove them it made him feel nervous.

"Sherlock?" John called as he stepped in the door. It was silent which was odd usually Sherlock would speak or make some sort of indication or you would hear him doing something. But it was silent so silent it was creepy. John stood at the door way and checked his phone there was no messages. Usually when Sherlock went somewhere he told John so he didn't go in panic mode because Sherlock has many enemies. John walked up to Sherlock's room and looked in the bathroom. Not here either. John started to get frantic looking for his best friend. John wandered back into the kitchen of the flat and he heard someone breathe. He whipped around then looked in the living area. It shocked him what he saw.

Sherlock, the Sherlock Holmes was asleep on the couch. It was surprising because he never seen Sherlock sleep. Sure when Irene Adler was knocked him out but then again he was unconscious. But he had seen Sherlock sleepy and walks around in his pajamas, sheet or underwear whatever he pleased. But he always went to bed before Sherlock and Sherlock was always awake when he woke up. Sometimes he wondered if Sherlock even slept but sure enough the evidence was right in front of him.

John walked over to his flatmate but stopped about a meter away. The sun hit him just right from this angle. By the way Sherlock looked right now it was hard to believe he was usually arrogant, know it all asshole. If some people saw him now they would probably not believe it to be him. Sherlock's usually cold calculating facial expression was now replaced by a soft blank content expression. His face suddenly didn't seem so sharp and angry looking. His dark curly hair fell on his face softly. His eyelashes looked full and beautiful. His soft full lips were pulled into a slight smile. John took a moment to look every bit of him over.

Its then he realized Sherlock fell asleep reading. He grabbed Sherlock's book which was falling out of his hand marking the page and placed it on the table. Sherlock's right arm was thrown over his stomach hanging off the couch while the left was by his side. Sherlock wasn't wearing his usual black jacket just his purple shirt. John grabbed a pillow and gently lifted up Sherlock's head placing in on the pillow, Sherlock's hand grabbed the end of John's shirt as he slept and kept the hold on his shirt as he turned completely onto his side. John managed to tug the shirt free of the man's hold on his shirt. John then grabbed a blanket laying it down on Sherlock so he could sleep comfortably.

John stared at Sherlock a while before bending down and brushing some hair off his face letting his hand caress and learn every detail about Sherlock's facial structure. Before moving his hand off Sherlock's face he stared at him. God he really loved this man. It felt weird for him as a man to say he loved another man. But the thing was that night he talked to Sherlock about their sex preference Sherlock said he was married to his work and John said he was only interested in females. It was true John wasn't attracted to men he was attracted to a man. Just one, he still looked at beautiful woman and never gave a second glance to another man it was only Sherlock.

Sherlock himself was a very attractive man. He noticed the way sometimes woman would take a second or even a third and if they dared a forth look at Sherlock. Skinny, old fashioned, deep voice, lean, dark curly hair and vivid blue green eyes that were mesmerizing to look at not because of their color because of their colors. Sherlock's eyes changed all the time, sometimes more blue, sometimes more green and sometimes a mixture of both. It was only Sherlock, the only man he would look at like this so could that still be called gay? Well in a sense yes. But in the same sense he wasn't gay he only loved Sherlock.

John sighed staring at Sherlock's sleeping face "I would never be able to tell you this… well awake I- in a sense- maybe, ugh! I'm like you I'm not good with words. I said I'm not interested in you well I guess I lied or changed because… damn it. I love you… There I said it." he whispered to the sleeping man. John regained his composure he learned so well from the army and went on his laptop. But he didn't see the half-awake Sherlock smiling to himself.

When Sherlock actually woke up he woke up alone. John wrote a note saying he went to get some shopping. Sherlock smiled at his book which sat on the table nicely and the pillow and blanket John had so kindly given to him. Sherlock say up stretching slightly thinking about it. Then it all came running into his head, John caressing his face and his confession.

Sherlock smirked. He loved John like that too which made this so much more interesting. When suddenly the door opened and Johns heavy footsteps came up the stairs and into the kitchen. Sherlock smirked sadistically to himself. He realized his times without a case might not be that boring now a days. With him now knowing Johns feelings. He was going to do a little experiment. The younger Holmes brother was going to see just how far he could push the army man before he surrenders himself to him.

Sherlock gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen where John is putting away food. Sherlock was quiet not making a noise when just as John was about to open the fridge Sherlock wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered "good morning John… How are you today?" He kissed and nipped at the base of John's neck. John on the other hand froze dropping the jam he was holding letting it shatter across the floor. But right now John was too shocked to care

**Should I make a sequel? **


End file.
